


The Calm Before The Storm

by isminhorllyadom



Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Falling In Love, Fluff, Iwaizumi's POV, Love, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Realization, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Silence, inspired by that one tiktok, part of when they realized they were in love, so so cuteeee, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isminhorllyadom/pseuds/isminhorllyadom
Summary: “When I realized that we could be silent together and be completely content. Silence makes me anxious but it didn’t with him.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Moment They Realized They Were In Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747150
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> From Iwaizumi's POV

The calm before the storm  
And the minutes I spent with him,  
Holding hands beneath the sky  
Sitting in silence.

The calm before the storm  
Deafening yet tranquil,  
The noise that never seems  
To disappear.

The calm before the storm  
Oh, how I hate it so.  
The chills deep in my bones  
And the aching deep inside me.

But when he smiled,  
That oh, so sweet smile,  
A feeling lingered;  
Though I don’t know what.

The sweet stickiness of sentimentality,  
The feisty fire of frustration,  
Or the ecstatic emotion of embarrassment.  
Perhaps it was something different.

Something like love?

_Love?_

“An intense feeling of deep affection.”  
He made me smile;  
Even though he annoys me,  
The smile was genuine.

And as I close my eyes  
Beneath the fading sunlight,  
I finally realized it.

“Yes, this is love.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a WHILE since i posted but I'll try to start uploading more frequently from now on hehe. also did yall like the poetry? I tried to keep it short and sweet bc I know that poetry can be a lot to take in sometimes!! as always, thank you for reading, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
